nicksplatfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Dare
Double Dare is an American television game show on which two teams compete to win cash and prizes by answering trivia questions and completing messy stunts known as physical challenges. Hosted by Marc Summers, the program premiered on Nickelodeon on October 6, 1986, as its first game show. The series saw many adjustments in scheduling and titling throughout its run. A continuation for syndication premiered on February 22, 1988, later revamped as Super Sloppy Double Dare on January 22, 1989. The program also had a short run on Fox as Family Double Dare, airing from April 3 to July 23, 1988. Nickelodeon continued Family Double Dare, premiering a new version on October 6, 1990. The original series ended on February 6, 1993. A later revival, hosted by Jason Harris and titled Double Dare 2000, aired from January 22 to November 10, 2000. Almost immediately after its debut, Double Dare had more than tripled viewership for Nickelodeon’s afternoon lineup, becoming the most-watched original daily program on cable television. The program was a major success for Nickelodeon, helping to establish the network as a player in cable, and to revitalize the genre of game shows for children. Double Dare remains Nickelodeon's longest-running game show. In January 2001, TV Guide ranked the show number 29 on its list of 50 Greatest Game Shows. Contents hide * 1Gameplay ** 1.1Main game ** 1.2Physical challenges ** 1.3Obstacle course * 2Broadcast and production history ** 2.11986–1989 ** 2.21990–2011 ** 2.32012–present * 3Reception and achievements ** 3.1Ratings and impact ** 3.2Critical reception * 4Other media ** 4.1Portrayals and parodies ** 4.2Merchandise and promotions * 5References * 6External links Gameplayedit Main gameedit Each team on Double Dare and Super Sloppy Double Dare consisted of two children, while teams on Family Double Dare''and ''Double Dare 2000 included two adults and two children.2 Originally, both teams wore red uniforms, but after Double Dare entered syndication in 1988, one team wore blue uniforms while the other wore red.34 Each round began with a toss-up physical challenge in which both teams competed, with the winning team receiving both initial control of the round, and money for their score. After the toss-up, the host began asking trivia questions of the team in control. Each correct answer earned a monetary award, and allowed the team to maintain control, while an incorrect answer, or failure to respond within approximately ten seconds turned control over to the opponents. However, the team could dare their opponents to answer the question, doubling its value; in response, the opponents could double dare for quadruple the original value. When the team in control was challenged to a double dare, they had to either answer or compete in a physical challenge. An incorrect answer, or not responding within approximately five seconds on a dare or double dare, awarded both control and the appropriate amount of money to the team that issued it. The second round played the same as the first, with question values doubled.356 On Double Dare and Super Sloppy Double Dare, a question was initially worth $10. On Family Double Dare and Double Dare 2000, a question was initially worth $25.347 After the toss-up at the start of the first round, the host explained the rules as follows: Physical challengesedit A 1990 Family Double Dare toss-up physical challenge showing two contestants trying to catch a "meatball" in a bowl of "spaghetti." Physical challenges were often messy stunts2 that a team had to perform in a specified time, usually 20 or 30 seconds, although occasionally 10 or 15 seconds. All physical challenges on Double Dare 2000 were 30 seconds in length, unless a time reduction was in play due to the Triple Dare Challenge. The team won money and retained control for completing the stunt. Otherwise, the money and control passed to their opponents.5 Many challenges involved filling a container past a line with one of a variety of substances including water, uncooked rice, green slime, whipped cream, and milk. Others involved catching a specific number of items before time ran out. For example, during "Pies in the Pants," a contestant had to catch a set number of pies in a pair of oversized clown pants within the specified time limit, while their teammate launched the pies from a foot-operated catapult at the opposite end of the stage.10 On Double Dare and Super Sloppy Double Dare, both contestants on a team competed in all physical challenges. For the 1988 version of Family Double Dare, all four members of a team competed in the challenges. On the 1990–93 version of Family Double Dare and on Double Dare 2000, two members of a team competed in round one, and all four members competed in round two.3479 Double Dare 2000 introduced the Triple Dare Challenge. Available only in round two, this allowed a team to make their physical challenge more difficult, increasing its value by $100, and putting a bonus prize at stake. Difficulties included reducing the time limit, adding an extra item to the stunt, or increasing the overall difficulty of the stunt. The actual modifier was not revealed unless the team decided to accept the challenge. If the team did not complete the challenge successfully, the money, prize, and control went to their opponents.2 Obstacle courseedit The Sundae Slide being prepared on a 1987 Double Dare obstacle course. The team with the highest score at the end of round two went on to the bonus round, the obstacle course (renamed the Slopstacle Course for Double Dare 2000). Regardless of the outcome, both teams kept all money earned.9 The course consisted of eight obstacles which had to be completed within 60 seconds. Each obstacle had an orange flag either at its end or hidden within it. One team member ran the first obstacle, then passed its flag to a partner, who then moved on to the next obstacle. The team continued to alternate in this manner until they had completed the course or until time ran out.5 For safety reasons, team members were given helmets, elbow pads, and knee pads to wear while running the course.11 Many obstacles were in the course rotation, often based on body parts, food, and enlarged items found in daily life.12 Popular elements of the obstacle course included The One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel, an oversized hamster wheel; Pick It, a giant human nose with a flag hidden inside; The Sundae Slide, a chocolate-covered ramp leading to a playground slide with ice cream; and Gum Drop, a gigantic gumball machine replica filled with plastic balls into which contestants would leap.1213 The team won a prize for each obstacle completed, escalating in value up to a grand prize for completing the entire course.5 Two-person teams split the cash earnings, and both contestants received the same prize for each obstacle. Prizes included televisions, concert tickets, encyclopedias, gift certificates, non-motorized modes of transportation and, on the Fox Family Double Dare, cash.6 On the original and Super Sloppy versions, the grand prize was usually a vacation or an experience at Space Camp. All eight prizes were usually worth a total of between $3,000 and $4,000, with some episodes featuring a prize package nearing $10,000.14 On the Fox Family Double Dare, as well as the first season of the Nickelodeon run, the grand prize was a vehicle, making all eight prizes worth between $15,000 and $25,000.15 The grand prize was once again a vacation for the second season of Nickelodeon's Family Double Dare. Broadcast and production historyedit 1986–1989edit Marc Summers hosted Double Dare from 1986 to 1993. In the mid-1980s, Nickelodeon was approached by production and consulting groups with the idea of doing a game show for children, a first for the network.16 Nickelodeon conducted focus groups and concluded that children enjoyed watching game shows with adults, but they did not have a game show targeted at their demographic.111718 Dee LaDuke, Robert Mittenthal, Michael Klinghoffer, and Geoffrey Darby worked to develop a new format, basing it on a combination of trivia, truth or dare, and the board game Mouse Trap.16The pilot presentation was recorded in May 1986, hosted by Darby.13 Double Dare was green-lighted and announced in June 1986.19 Initial candidates to host the program included Soupy Sales, host of children's variety shows in the 1950s and 1960s, and comedian Dana Carvey. After Nickelodeon determined Sales to be too old for the role, and Carvey was offered a chance to audition for Saturday Night Live, the search for a host continued. Producers viewed over 1,000 applicants from Los Angeles and New York. First attending a tryout in lieu of a friend, and later passing multiple auditions, television warm-up comedian Marc Summers was one of two finalists advancing to a final audition.20 Each hosted a mock game for Nickelodeon to make an ultimate decision on who would host Double Dare. The producers felt the way Summers ended the game by leading into a commercial break was more professional and he was hired for the position in the first week of September 1986.1621 Because focus groups showed that the audience thought he was more than 10 years younger than he actually was, Summers was obligated by Nickelodeon for years to not mention his age publicly.2022 In need of an announcer, Double Dare producers were made aware of Philadelphia-area radio host John Harvey, known on-air as Harvey,23 whose Harvey in the Morning program on WIOQ had been canceled months earlier. He accepted the offer to be announcer of the program.16 Stage assistants also appeared on-camera on Double Dare, initially only assisting in setting up physical challenges and obstacles, but expanding the role as the series continued to sometimes interacting with Summers, demonstrating challenges, and modeling prizes.24 Robin Marrella and Dave Shikiar were the two permanent stage assistants when the program began.135 James Fenhagen and Byron Taylor created the original stage design for Double Dare. The design for the original series' set was inspired by a 1980s Italian postmodern design and architecture group known as the Memphis Group. Glass brick walls and yellow and pink, often in a checkerboard pattern, were prominent aspects of the set design. Highlighted by blue and yellow tile-style floors, Geoffrey Darby gave the direction for the set to look like a natatorium (swimming pool), while Robert Mittenthal feels its inspiration is derived from a bathroom.1325 All the original Double Dare music was composed by Edd Kalehoff.26 Production originated at the studios of PBS affiliate WHYY-TV in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. WHYY offered Nickelodeon their newly opened production wing to use, and Nickelodeon felt Philadelphia was a better location to initially produce Double Dare because of its lower production costs, instead of cities like New York or Los Angeles where national television production is more common.1618 The 65-episode first season was recorded in a 23-day period beginning September 18, 1986.27Double Dare premiered on Nickelodeon on October 6, 1986. New episodes aired weekdays at 5:30 p.m. ET during the original series' run on Nickelodeon.28 After the success of the first 65 episodes, a second 65-episode season was ordered.6 A weekend edition titled Super Sloppy Double Dare began taping in July 1987 and premiered August 2, 1987, with an initial 26-episode run.2930 Super Sloppy Double Dare featured gameplay identical to the original format; however, physical challenges and obstacles were designed to make a bigger mess. Viewers were encouraged to send in a postcard with their contact information and could win a prize if their card was selected, and a team performing a physical challenge completed the stunt successfully.31 Episodes of Super Sloppy Double Dare were taped at Unitel Studio in New York City before production moved back to WHYY-TV.3233 In July 1987, pilots hosted by Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn Jenner) were produced by Viacom for two possible versions of Double Dare with adult players: one pairing celebrities with contestants, and another with married couples. Neither concept advanced to a full series.3435 By November 1987, Fox announced they had partnered with Viacom to purchase the distribution rights for new episodes of the program in syndication.36 New episodes of Double Dare aired on independent stations and Fox affiliates beginning on February 22, 1988. There were 130 first-run syndication episodes in 1988.5 A 13-episode Saturday night edition titled Family Double Dare aired on Fox from April 3 to July 23, 1988. Teams on this version consisted of four family members, most often a mother, father, and two children. The budget was increased, and the prize total featured during the obstacle course was larger than that featured on the Nickelodeon series.37 A further 13 episodes of Family Double Dare were then ordered, but Fox canceled the series shortly before production was to begin because of "creative differences."38 On January 5, 1989, production began on a new version of Super Sloppy Double Dare from Philadelphia at WHYY-TV, continuing in syndication.39 The series premiered on January 22, 1989.40 The second half of the series was produced at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida, with production beginning in April 1989.41This version of the show recorded in larger studios with a larger set allowed for a lower level devoted to physical challenges and obstacles with a bigger size and, typically, bigger messes. Many episodes in this part of the series featured unique and offbeat themes that questions, challenges, and sometimes wardrobe would be patterned after. Themes included a Salute to Baseball,42 Backwards Day,43 Stupid Hat Day,44 a Salute to Breakfast,45 and two Super-Slop-a-Mania episodes featuring wrestlers and personalities from the World Wrestling Federation.46 Another special episode saw Summers and Harvey each team with a contestant to compete against each other, with Jim J. Bullock taking over hosting duties.46 By the end of Super Sloppy Double Dare, the program was syndicated to 154 stations.11The series left syndication on September 8, 1989.5 1990–2011edit A contestant, dressed in a "hot dog bun", is covered in "mustard" and has completed a 1990 Family Double Dare physical challenge. Family Double Dare returned to Nickelodeon on August 13, 1990,5 first airing repeats of the Fox version. A Salute to Double Dare special aired September 2, 1990, with Summers, Harvey, and Marrella highlighting moments from Double Dare, discussing its popularity, and previewing the upcoming Family Double Dare.46 Nickelodeon launched its own version of Family Double Dare on weekends beginning October 6, 1990.47 Nickelodeon produced the series at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando. Production began in July 1990 and ended on July 24, 1992, with 80 episodes taped over two seasons.48 Between the production cycles of Family Double Dare, two special episodes of Double Dare were recorded in January 1992: NBA All-Star Double Dare with National Basketball Association alumni and Super Special Double Dare with members of the casts of Clarissa Explains It All and Welcome Freshmen.49 Jamie Bojanowski and Chris Miles joined Robin Marrella as stage assistants for Family Double Dare,550 replacing Dave Shikiar who left the series between the ending of Super Sloppy Double Dare in 1989 and the beginning of Family Double Dare in 1990 to pursue production opportunities on other programs like The Home Show and Wild & Crazy Kids.46 In order to spend time with his wife and his newborn son Caleb, Harvey did not announce the last season of Family Double Dare in 1992.51 He was replaced as announcer by Doc Holliday, an Orlando-area radio host on WXXL's Doc & Johnny in the Morning.52 Harvey made a cameo appearance on the final episode of the season and the series.53 Family Double Dare concluded on February 6, 1993, with a one-hour Tournament of Champions episode.554 The episode featured a "brains vs. brawn" mini-tournament where the two families from the final season who answered the most questions correctly played against each other, and the two families from the final season with the fastest obstacle course times played against each other. The winners of those games competed to determine the 1993 Family Double Dare''champions.53 Physical challenges from ''Double Dare appeared on Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge, a three-part special combining elements from many of Nickelodeon's game shows, airing on October 3, 1994.55 Repeats of the original Double Dare continued to air on Nickelodeon until March 15, 1991,5 and returned to Nickelodeon's schedule again from June 12 to September 30, 1994.5657 Repeats of Family Double Dare remained on the Nickelodeon schedule until January 31, 1999.58 At this time, development began for the revival that would become Double Dare 2000.59 After starting production earlier in the month, Double Dare 2000 broadcast its first episode on January 22, 2000, now hosted by Jason Harris with Tiffany Phillips as announcer.2 Additional episodes were taped in July of the same year.260 Eileen Braun, who worked on the original Double Dare as a production assistant and a production coordinator, was the executive producer for Double Dare 2000. Marc Summers advised on production as an executive consultant.2 Tia Schroeder and Will Finley worked on Double Dare 2000 as stage assistants.6162 Double Dare 2000 followed the Family Double Dare format with a revamped set and bigger physical challenges. It also featured the new Triple Dare Challenge option in round two, and referred to the obstacle course as the Slopstacle Course.2 In association with Sony and National Mobile Television, five episodes of Double Dare 2000''were produced in high-definition with a 16:9 aspect ratio.63 The episodes were broadcast in a 4:3 letterboxed format as Nickelodeon did not broadcast in high-definition until 2008.64 The music for ''Double Dare 2000 was composed by former Crack the Sky guitarist Rick Witkowski.65 Byron Taylor served as set designer for all versions of the series.2 The series concluded on November 10, 2000.66 Repeats remained on the Nickelodeon schedule until July 29, 2001.67 Double Dare has spawned versions in foreign countries throughout the world, including: Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia, The Netherlands, Germany, India, and Brazil.68 Six episodes of the Australian version recorded for American consumption, one featuring an American team competing against an Australian team, aired on Nickelodeon during a special marathon on September 3, 1990.69 Repeats of all versions of Double Dare aired in various cycles on Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids from the network's inception in 1999 until its closure in 2009.2 Since 2011, Double Dare has been incorporated into the branding of TeenNick's classic Nickelodeon blocks The '90s Are All That, and its successor, NickSplat(previously known as The Splat). Episodes of Double Dare have occasionally aired in these blocks.7071 2012–presentedit In April 2012, it was announced that the Nickelodeon Suites Resort in Orlando would be reviving Double Dare as a nightly live stage presentation, Double Dare Live.72As part of the Studio Nick feature of the hotel, shows were performed each night exclusively for the resort's guests. The show featured elements and updates from the various versions of Double Dare, including remixed music, physical challenges and an obstacle course similar to the TV show. Like the most recent formats of the program, eight contestants were selected to participate for the game-playing teams, while additional audience members played other physical challenges throughout the program. Previews of Double Dare Live began on May 21, 2012, with an official launch date of May 25. The production continued until Nickelodeon Suites Resort Orlando rebranded as a Holiday Inn Resort on June 1, 2016.73 A scaled-down version of Double Dare Live, called Double Dare Challenge, was presented at Nickelodeon Universe in Mall of America from June 13 to September 24, 2016,74 and ran again from June 16 to September 30, 2017.7576 On July 22, 2016, special live editions of Double Dare, produced by Nickelodeon and The Splat with original host Marc Summers, took place at Fluxx nightclub during San Diego Comic-Con 2016.77 The event was live-streamed on The Splat's Facebook page. The week of July 25, 2016, The Splat aired a Double Dare-themed week featuring episodes and moments from the series' history, and included edited versions of the Comic-Con games. These events marked Summers' first Nickelodeon-sponsored involvement with the brand since Double Dare 2000.71 On October 6, 2016, Nickelodeon announced that Double Dare would be returning to television for a half-hour commemorative special celebrating the 30th anniversary of the show's premiere. The Double Dare Reunion Special aired on November 23, 2016, on Nick at Nite, with a special encore airing on The Splat. The special included vintage clips, behind-the-scenes footage, and a new game recorded at San Diego Comic-Con 2016 played by cast members from All That. Marc Summers, announcer Harvey, and stage assistant Robin Russo (née Marrella) appeared in the special.78 The Double Dare Reunion Special was watched by 1.126 million viewers on Nick at Nite, outperforming all other shows on the network for the evening, and finishing as the third-most viewed of all non-sports original cable telecasts among viewers ages 18 to 34 for that day.79 In the first half of 2017, Marc Summers stated that due to the success of the special, he is in negotiations to return to Double Dare in some form with Nickelodeon, possibly in a version with adult contestants on Nick at Nite.808182 Reception and achievementsedit Ratings and impactedit Within a month of its premiere, Double Dare had more than tripled viewership for Nickelodeon’s afternoon schedule becoming the highest-rated original, daily program on cable.283 During Double Dare's first year, the program averaged a 3.0 household Nielsen rating, with over 1 million households tuned in each week.6 On its February 1988 debut in syndication, the program averaged a 5.4 household Nielsen rating and a 15.4 rating among children ages 2 to 11,84 and was the second-highest rated syndicated program in that demographic.85 By January 1989, Double Dare averaged a 3.1 household Nielsen rating.86 The special Sunday premiere episode of Family Double Dare on Fox on April 3, 1988, scored a 4.0 household Nielsen rating, finishing 5th out of 10 programs broadcast on Fox that week8788helping to give Fox's Sunday night schedule its highest ratings to that point.89 When Double Dare 2000 premiered in January 2000, episodes in its first two weeks averaged household Nielsen ratings of up to 3.0, being viewed by up to 2.7 million households, and finishing in the top 25 basic cable programs each week.9091 Double Dare 2000 often won its time slot in viewership among children ages 2 to 11.92 At its peak, Double Dare was the highest-rated, live-action show for children ages 8 to 15.11 The show was also popular with college students, with many schools offering Double Dare fan clubs.6 Half of Nickelodeon's operating profit in 1988 was due to the success of Double Dare and its syndication.93 On the show's success, then-senior vice-president of Nickelodeon programming Herb Scannell said that Double Dare was like "having a hit record your first time out. Double Dare put Nick on the map."94 Double Dare revitalized interest in the concept of a game show for children.2 Less than a year after the program launched, NBC had premiered I'm Telling!,6 Lorimar Television had announced plans for Fun House, and Nickelodeon's Finders Keepers began airing—all shows based on competition between teams of children.17During Double Dare's first year on television, junior versions of established game shows including Hollywood Squares and The Cross-Wits were developed for syndication, but ultimately were not produced.95 Game show executive and producer Bob Boden noted that Double Dare "allowed kids to get dirty and have a good time in ways that really were not acceptable before that show".94 Double Dare remains the longest-running game show produced by Nickelodeon.71 As Double Dare grew messier, a green slime substance became more commonly used in physical challenges and obstacles. Slime was originally introduced on another Nickelodeon program, You Can't Do That on Television. Double Dare's high viewership led to greater visibility for Nickelodeon's association with slime, and saw it featured in promotions for the network in the late 1980s.16 The substance proliferated further, including annual slimings on the Kids' Choice Awards, a slime geyser at Nickelodeon Studios, and slime-based segments on other game shows including Wild & Crazy Kids and Figure It Out. The relationship of Nickelodeon and slime still lasts on the network.96 Critical receptionedit Reviews of the show were often favorable, noting it was fun entertainment for the family. After Double Dare premiered, Kenneth R. Clark, media writer for the Chicago Tribune, observed that when contestants "squeal and make faces, it is somehow natural, wholesome and infectious," and said, "Double Dare is so refreshing."97 Noel Holston of the Minneapolis Star and Tribune wrote that "kids and game shows, when you think about it, go together like hot fudge and ice cream".98 The Orange County Register's Ellen T. Klein said Double Dare is "such fast-paced, furious and messy fun" and rated the show as "good".99 In 1988, television critic Ken Tuckercited the interaction between, and the performances of host Marc Summers and announcer Harvey as "the not-so-secret ingredients in the show's success in drawing adult, as well as youthful, viewers".100 Some criticism came from the feeling that the program was not educational.6101 Others were concerned about the waste of food products like beans and eggs in physical challenges and obstacles.16102 In 1989, television and film critic Jeffrey Lyons wrote that he "wouldn't dream of proclaiming that Super Sloppy Double Dare''is good for your child. But what's wrong with watching an admittedly dumb—but hilarious—program just for fun?"103 Andrea Graham wrote for Common Sense Media that revival series ''Double Dare 2000 is a "fun, action-filled game show that families can watch together – amid all the slime are some good messages about family togetherness".104 Original host and executive consultant for Double Dare 2000 Marc Summers said that "there were issues" with the revival. In an interview with AfterBuzz TV, he said that he felt the length of the Triple Dare Challenge took away from the game and that "if we would have done it the way we originally did it, we would have been fine, but unfortunately, it didn't happen".105 Double Dare was nominated for a CableACE Award in the Game Show Special or Series category at the 1989 and 1993 ceremonies, winning the award in 1989, but losing to MTV's Lip Service in 1993.106107108 Dana Calderwood was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series in 1989.109 In January 2001, TV Guide ranked the show number 29 on its list of 50 Greatest Game Shows.110 Other mediaedit Portrayals and parodiesedit Double Dare has been featured in a number of notable visual media since its premiere, often with one or more characters participating as contestants in homages to the series. On "Double Dare", a 2016 episode of the 1980s-set sitcom The Goldbergs, Adam Goldberg (Sean Giambrone) tries to find the perfect partner to audition to be a contestant on Double Dare. After rejecting his friend Emmy Mirsky (Stephanie Katherine Grant), he eventually runs through a mock obstacle course at a tryout with his grandfather Albert "Pops" Solomon (George Segal). Neither are selected to take part in the program.111 Benjamin Bauman and Amy Gross, real-life friends of series' creator Adam F. Goldberg who appeared as contestants on Double Dare in 1988, cameo as producers of the show.112 A first-season episode of the 2013 Nickelodeon series Sanjay and Craig titled "Trouble Dare" features the titular characters (voiced by Maulik Pancholy and Chris Hardwick), along with Sanjay's mother and father (voiced by Grey Griffin and Kunal Nayyar), leaving their home after a bug infestation. After asking Remington Tufflips (voiced by Chris D'Elia) to stay in his trailer, and finding that the Dickson family is already occupying it, Tufflips decides which family can stay through a game of Family Double Dare hosted by himself. Harvey (voiced by himself) is concerned with how Tufflips is running the game, until Marc Summers (voiced by himself) appears and declares Sanjay's family the winners of a night's sleep inside the Pick It obstacle.113 Another Family Double Dare game is seen in the music video for rock band Good Charlotte's 2011 single "Last Night." The video shows an abridged game of Family Double Dare, going through questions, physical challenges, and the obstacle course. Marc Summers appears as himself, guitarist Benji Madden appears as Harvey, and band members play contestants and stage assistants.114115 Double Dare has also been subject to parodies and spoofs in various forms. The October 1988 issue of Mad has a spoof of Double Dare called "Double Damp". Marc Summers and Harvey are lampooned as "Muck Slummers" and "Hardly". The piece mocked the program's use of food products, the dangerous nature of some stunts, and the similarity to game show Beat the Clock.116 Both Summers and Harvey consider being parodied in Mad a high point in their careers.117118 A 2015 episode of the truTV sketch comedy series Friends of the People titled "Double Dare" guest stars Marc Summers as himself, hosting "banned" moments from Double Dare. Sketches include a contestant exploding, and another being stuck permanently inside an obstacle.119 "March Dadness," a 2012 episode of The Cleveland Show, features a flashback to a Family Double Dare-like program called Dare Squared. A young Cleveland Brown (voiced by Mike Henry) has difficulty finding an orange flag in an oversized stack of pancakes at the end of the program's obstacle course. Marc Summers voices the frustrated host.120 Also, in a 2017 episode of Billy on the Street, host Billy Eichner led guest Keegan-Michael Key through an obstacle course with gun law themes titled Super Sloppy Semi-Automatic Double Dare.121 Eichner has cited Double Dare as a favorite show of his.122 Merchandise and promotionsedit Reebok was a major sponsor of Double Dare throughout its run. Every contestant and stage crew member wore a pair of the company's shoes.123 Additional corporate sponsorships and tie-ins were proposed, including Casio putting their logo on the stage clock,25 and a Double Dare-branded breakfast cereal,124 but Nickelodeon declined the offers. From 1987 to 1995, various Double Dare live tours visited venues around the United States. Featuring a format similar to the TV show wherein members of a live local audience could participate, the tour would later incorporate aspects of What Would You Do?, another show hosted by Summers for Nickelodeon.125 Some events in these tours sold out arenas they were held in, with attendance of more than 20,000 spectators.126 The tours and events resumed in 2000 to promote Double Dare 2000.127 Double Dare's lasting popularity has led to a variety of products being made available. Pressman Toy Corporation released two traditional board games based on the show: The Double Dare home game was released in September 1987128 and Wet 'N Wild Double Dare was released in March 1989.129 Another board game titled Double Dare: The Game was manufactured by Mattel in 2001.130 GameTek published a PC game in 1988,131 and a video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1990 based on the program.132 Containing facts about the show, along with trivia and activities to host a home version of the game, two editions of The Double Dare Game Book were released by Parachute Press in 1988 and 1989.23133 Based on substances referenced on Double Dare and Double Dare 2000, Mattel and Jakks Pacific manufactured a series of toy slimes called Gak and Goooze.92134 Other toys, apparel, lunchboxes, and school supplies have been sold featuring the show's logo and art.123 Double Dare was heavily featured in the summer 2016 "Remember When" promotion at New York concept store STORY. Their partnership with Nickelodeon offered exclusive in-store products like Double Dare T-shirts and other goods designed in the style of the program's themes. Patrons at STORY could also participate in Double Dare experiences, like running the One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel obstacle. As well, other Double Dare-inspired products available in-store, including Keds shoes and Stance socks, were offered online through retail partner Neiman Marcus.135 Four collections of Double Dare highlights and special features were released on home video by Kids Klassics on October 1, 1988,— Double Dare: The Inside Scoop''and ''Double Dare: The Messiest Moments. 136 On October 17, 1989, a home party guide titled How to Throw a Double Dare Party was released by Elektra Video.137Sony Wonder released Double Dare: Super Sloppiest Moments on May 31, 1994.138 Collections of episodes of the original Super Sloppy Double Dare and versions of Family Double Dare were made available for purchase via digital distribution on Amazon Video and the iTunes Store throughout 2013.139140 A DVD titled Nickelodeon Games and Sports: All-Star Collection, released by Nickelodeon for Amazon.com on April 27, 2015, features an episode of the original Super Sloppy Double Dare and Family Double Dare.141